


Say your home is next to me

by Yassmina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok loves the cat, Hyungwon is the supportive friend, Hyunwoo owns a cat, M/M, he loves the owner too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassmina/pseuds/Yassmina
Summary: Hyungwon rolls his eyes heavenward, cursing whatever deity out there decided to pair him with Hoseok for this stupid college project.Hoseok, who’s currently observing his neighbor like an owl from his bedroom window, hardly notices Hyungwon’s growing frustration.(or in which Hoseok is infatuated with his neighbor, and Hyungwon is 100% done with his shit).





	Say your home is next to me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I’m writing this from my grave and you’re probably reading this from your grave too because Showho just decided to murder us all and I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.
> 
>  
> 
> [if not](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1017000178966933504)

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes heavenward, cursing whatever deity out there decided to pair him with Hoseok for this stupid college project.

Hoseok, who’s currently observing his neighbor like an owl from his bedroom window, hardly notices Hyungwon’s growing frustration.

Or rather chooses to ignore Hyungwon’s growing frustration.

Hyungwon sighs so loudly he has Hoseok shushing him for fear of exposing him.

“Goddamn it Hoseok, we need to finish this fucking project, it’s due tomorrow.”

“Right right, I promise I’ll be with you soon.”

Hoseok gulps at the sight of beautiful tan skin soaking in the fresh morning light and dark hair slicked back to expose dangerous eyebrows.

His neighbor is taking his sweet time marching to his SUV while adjusting his necktie, looking something out of an erotic novel with his tight dress shirt and black trousers.

Hoseok’s throat feels all of a sudden dry. His eyes follow closely the car until it’s completely out of sight.

Reluctantly, he peels himself from the window, feeling the indent in his forehead from the press of the iron grill.

Hyungwon looks about ready to beat his ass when usually he’s sleepy and drowsy, ready to pass out at any moment.

Hoseok has the decency to look sorry.

“I swear Hoseok if we fail this assignment I’m waxing both your eyebrows, and I’m getting Minhyuk and Kihyun’s help if the situation calls for it.”

Hoseok laughs nervously. “That’s…strangely specific.”

“Exactly.”

Hyungwon flutters his eyelashes in annoyance and returns back to the pile of books stacked by his side. He groans when Hoseok’s heavy muscled body squishes him and pins him to the ground.

Hyungwon’s hair is soft, tickling Hoseok’s face.

“Get off me you homo.”

“You’re bi, I’m sure we can both appreciate a beautiful man when we see one.” Hoseok says and falls on his back when Hyungwon shakes him off his shoulders.

“Well duh, but you’re not just appreciating, you’re _thirsting_ , and that’s disgusting.”  

“Rude. You didn’t have to rhyme it.” Hoseok pouts.

It isn’t his fault the dude next door happens to be one of the most gorgeous people he's ever laid eyes on. The fact that he has talked to him only a handful of times when they’ve been neighbors for months now fuels his ‘thirstiness’ even more.

Hoseok only knows that the gorgeous man is named Hyunwoo, he’s twenty-eight, brought up in a crazy rich family and lives on his own.

He also owns a cat.

Hoseok always feels warm inside whenever he remembers that fact.

He had to bribe his mother into giving him information about their new neighbor by promising to cook dinner for two successive weeks. It was totally worth it.

Hoseok and Hyungwon both remained the whole day stuck in Hoseok’s room, working some, bickering some and sleeping most.

Hyungwon stuck around for dinner thanks to Hoseok’s mom’s persistence.

Now they’re both standing by the building’s entrance door, the sky semi-dark and the sun shyly disappearing below the horizon.

As they go over their project’s main points again, Hoseok jumps out of his skin at the feel of fur tickling his ankle.

Hyungwon laughs until tears prickle his eyes.

Hoseok puts a hand over his heart and looks down. His eyes go wide at the sight of an orange tabby cat mewling and looking expectantly at him with dilated pupils.

Something inside Hoseok jumps. His fingers itch and soon he gives in to his impulse and holds the fluffy cat in his arms.

“Hello baby, have you lost your way?” He nuzzles the cat, and smiles widely when he hears it purring.

Hyungwon, who has already lost his smile, glares at him. “Why are you talking to it like that? It’s an animal.”

“Shut up you heartless monster, this is child abuse. I’m calling the police on your ass.” Hoseok plants multiple kisses on the cat’s head.

Hyungwon just sighs. Taking in Hoseok’s bullshit for a whole day proves to be a hard challenge. “Yeah, right. I better flee then.”

“Pumkin!”

A deep unsettled voice caught both their attention.

Hyunwoo comes running down the stairs with tousled hair and almost all his dress shirt buttons undone. The last button holding the shirt together is also holding Hoseok’s sanity from completely evaporating.

Hoseok wasn’t ready and he’s sure as hell still not ready when Hyunwoo approaches him, eying the cat in his arms.

Hoseok’s system completely shuts down at the sight of exposed sturdy chest and strong bulging arms ready to tear open the clothes covering them.

“Thank you so much for catching her.” Hyunwoo is saying, but Hoseok isn’t there. The subject of his admiration is in front of him, almost half naked, and Hoseok is going through an internal crisis.

Hyungwon jabs him hard in the ribs and he finally comes back to himself.

“You-You’re welcome.” Hoseok winces at the stuttering. He can already feel Hyungwon’s disapproval, but that’s seriously the last of his worries.

If Hyunwoo notices anything odd, he keeps it for himself and genuinely smiles instead. Hoseok holds in his breath and gives mindlessly the cat back to her owner. Pumkin immediately snuggles him, giving him gentle licks and Hyunwoo lightly scolds her while scratching behind her ears.

“You’re beautiful,” Hoseok mumbles.

Hyunwoo looks up. “Sorry?”

Hyungwon jabs him again.

“I-I meant she’s beautiful. Pumkin, right? She’s beautiful.” Hoseok can feel his face getting warm.

Hyunwoo smiles again and Hoseok wishes he would refrain from doing so because his heart can only take so much.

He shifts his gaze to Pumkin. She looks drowsy in Hyunwoo’s arms.

“Thank you again Hoseok, for catching her. Please give your mother my regards.” Hyunwoo says. He nods at Hyungwon who bows in return, and heads back inside the building.

Silence settles between them for a while until Hyungwon’s loud facepalm disturbs the stillness.

“I’ve never seen someone so obvious, holy shit I actually feel bad for you.”

Hoseok pouts. “Why are you exaggerating?”

“That literally gave me some serious case of second hand embarrassment, and that never fucking happens.”

“Well excuse the fuck out of me. How was I supposed to know he was going to show some skin when only the sight of his forehead makes me go weak at the knees?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, seeming absolutely done with this argument. “I can’t take this shit anymore, consider our friendship over. I’m getting out of here.”

Hyungwon walks away and Hoseok immediately follows after him.

“Hyungwon!” he calls.

“Stay away from me.”

“Please Hyungwon, I’ll even let you wax my eyebrows so please don’t leave me. Hyungwon!”

 

 

 

 

The next time Hoseok sees Hyunwoo, he’s a lot more ready and mentally prepared not to make a fool out of himself again.

One day, as he was walking down the stairs, he spotted Pumkin’s black collar hidden from view by a corner, dusty in places but overall still in good condition.

Hoseok hid the object in his backpack, promising to return it back once he executes his mental preparations.

Now that he’s in front of Hyunwoo’s door, he takes a deep breath and knocks softly, almost shyly, his nerves shaking his limbs.

Hyunwoo shows up with messy damp hair, his massive body engulfed in a fluffy white sweater.

Apparently, his mental preparations served for nothing. Hoseok never thought Hyunwoo could look this _soft_ with sweater paws, and the urge to cuddle and snuggle him like his cat did some few days ago overtakes him to the point he’s almost overwhelmed. He makes a quick note to watch cat videos once he gets back home.

Hyunwoo smiles. “Good evening Hoseok.”

“Good evening.”

“Can I do something for you?”

Hoseok reaches in his pockets and gets the collar. “You must have dropped this.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes slightly widen. “Yeah, I indeed lost it.” His fingers touch lightly Hoseok’s palm when he reaches forward to retrieve the collar.

Hoseok’s palm tingles as warmth fills him.

“This is Pumkin’s favorite one. Thank you so much Hoseok.” Hyunwoo looks at him with gratefulness and Hoseok feels unworthy of such attention. “You’re really a life saver.”

Hoseok flushes. “Anyone in my place would’ve done the same. There’s no need to thank me.”

For the second time now, Hoseok jumps at the feeling of fur tickling his ankles. Pumkin moves her head against his legs. He bends down and carries her in his arms.

_She’s just as cute as her owner, what a strong duo._

Hyunwoo watches the display with warm eyes. An idea then strikes him. “Come in,” he ushers Hoseok inside and closes the door behind him.

“I actually never saw Pumkin bind with anyone this fast before. She usually hides until it’s only me around.” Hyunwoo is saying as he’s moving towards the kitchen, Hoseok following close behind.

Hoseok doesn’t know what to think about being in Hyunwoo’s house for the first time. It almost feels too good to be true. If this is truly a dream, he hopes it’ll go on forever.

Everything looks neat and in their proper placement inside the apartment. The furniture is simple, the soft rugs smooth and nice under Hoseok’s bare feet.

Hyunwoo’s home exudes warmth and coziness. Hoseok wouldn’t mind staying here forever.

He puts Pumkin down who runs to her bowl full of croquettes. She munches with her eyes closed, and Hoseok internally squeals.

He should think of an effective way to convince his mother that they need to adopt a cat.

Hyunwoo gestures at a chair and Hoseok sits down.

“I hope tea is fine?”

Hoseok nods mindlessly, not knowing what to do with his hands or himself really.

As if reading his mind, Hyunwoo turns to him after he turned the kettle on, his smile easing some of Hoseok’s nerves.

“Consider this your second home. Pumkin has already welcomed you so at this point you’re also family to her.”

As if on cue, Pumkin jumps on Hoseok’s lap and rests her head on his thigh. Soon she’s also purring.  Hoseok never felt this validated before. He must have done something good in his past life.

“Thank you.” His cheeks hurt from smiling widely.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok never thought he would go from watching Hyunwoo from afar, thirsting for him (as Hyungwon so loves to put it) from a distance, to literally strolling freely around his home and even helping out with fixing his necktie.

It’s definitely quite the development.

Hoseok’s mom would usually invite Hyunwoo for dinner and embarrass her son by sharing the most cringe worthy stories from his childhood. Hoseok would die in mortification then come back to life at Hyunwoo’s beautiful smile.

They came to learn more and more about each other, getting close, and at first it was really fine, because Hoseok could more or less conceal his feelings and focus instead on their growing friendship.

But then his feelings started to overflow, and Hoseok wasn’t so sure how to react anymore.

“Listen idiot, are you going to confess or are you going to confess?” Hyungwon voices out through the phone.

Hoseok hesitates. He clutches his phone tighter. “I…don’t know.”

“I’m giving you a choice, you better choose wisely.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’m going to confess.”

“Good, now we’re learning. Don’t call me until you have professed your undying love for him. Whatever happens, I’ll be your moral support afterwards. Good night.”

“Wait-“

Hyungwon hungs up and Hoseok hopes the lanky sloth crashes his little toe into something, preferably something hard.

He sighs and opts for visiting Hyunwoo, if anything just to get free healing cuddles from Pumkin.

Hyunwoo is, just like always, bright and welcoming. The strong smell of ramen gets Hoseok immediately in a good mood.

“That’s not very healthy for you, Hyunwoo.” He says as he takes his shoes off.

“I know. Want some?”

Hoseok grins. “Of course.”

They eat in a comfortable silence, Pumkin jumping and racing from a corner to another in a way similar to kids when they get sugar in their system.

After dinner, Hoseok collapses on the couch in the living room and watches Hyunwoo clear the table.

Hoseok had noticed at some point the huge sweater stack in Hyunwoo’s wardrobe. Hyunwoo later confirmed that they were a gift from his mother who wanted her son to stay warm in the unforgiving cold weather.

The gesture was so sweet it had made Hoseok tear up.

Hyunwoo has so many of them he gave some away to Hoseok and Hyungwon. In fact, the white fluffy sweater Hoseok is currently wearing is one of them.

He must have dozed off for a bit, because the next time he opens his eyes, Pumkin is snuggled in his chest with closed eyes, her purring an extremely comforting sound for his ears.

He moves his hand and caresses her softly. The purring increases.

With half lidded eyes, he watches Hyunwoo crouch down by the sofa, bringing his own hand up to stroke the orange fluff.

“You’re beautiful too.”

It was spoken so softly Hoseok almost misses it. All of a sudden, his pulse jumps in his throat, palms beginning to sweat.

“You-You heard me?”

Hyunwoo’s mouth tilts in a smile. He nods, his hand that was once stroking Pumkin, holding Hoseok’s hand.

Hoseok holds a breath in, skin flushed deeply. Hyungwon’s words then ring in his head and a new wave of courage hits him.  

He shifts his hand in Hyunwoo’s grasp and interlaces their fingers together, Pumkin still deeply in her sleep.

“Would you please, Son Hyunwoo, consider dating me, Lee Hoseok?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Why did you have to make it sound like a proposal?”

Hoseok flushes even more. “I’m sorry, I got too eager.”

“It’s okay, and yes I, Son Hyunwoo, would love to date you Lee Hoseok.”

Tears of happiness slide down Hoseok’s cheeks.

“You’re so cute.” Hyunwoo wipes the tears away and places kisses in their stead.

“I’m twenty one years old.” Hoseok grumbles and leans more into the touch

“I know, but you’re still cute.”

Pumkin purrs and Hyunwoo kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤  
> I hope this wasn't too cheesy :')  
> btw I named the cat after my favorite youtuber's own cat (her name is [catcreature](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClCbpIhDRqWEBLc4bEpjPQw) if you're curious). So yeah, it's Pumkin not Pumpkin.


End file.
